The New Alpha
by Krissy09
Summary: What happens when Cas presents as an alpha and Dean is still just Dean. A/B/O. my first. unbeated.


Cas ran to the two story house a few blocks away from his house. He needed to see Dean, to tell him. It was a snowy day, school had just let out for christmas. Sophomore year was already halfway done. Cas came to a stop and looked up at the large white house in front of him, Dean's. He smiled as he walked up to the bright red door and knocked. "Hold on," he heard Dean yell from the other side of the door. Cas couldn't stop smiling.

Dean slowly made his way to the door, damn, he was tired. The snow and cold always made him sleepy. He passed Sam, sitting in the living room watching cartoons, Batman. Dean smiled and walked to the door.

Cas stood on the front porch of the Winchester house, waiting for Dean. He was still smiling but the coldness around him was causing his teeth to chatter. He looked around watching it snow for a moment before Dean opened the door, only wearing his plaid boxers. Cas took in the perfection that was in front of him, before, without saying a word, grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him upstairs to his bedroom.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean asked as Cas shoved him into his room and swiftly closed and locked the bedroom door.

Again, Cas didn't say a word just smiled and tilted his head to the side, giving Dean permission to scent him. Almost moving in slow motion Dean walked toward Cas, lowered his head into the crock of Cas' neck and breathed in deeply. He sighed when he realised what all he was smelling. Cas had always smelled like apple pie and cinnamon, but now it was laced with something else, something strong and powerful. Alpha.

Dean pulled away a sad smile playing on his lips, "You presented," was all he said. He moved over to his bed and sat down, placing his hands in his lap and looked down at the cream colored carpet, that covered his floor. Cas sat next to Dean wrapping his hand around Dean's and bringing it to his lips. Dean looked so sad. "I'm gonna lose you," he tried to keep his voice steady and the water out of his eyes, but at that moment, with a simple smell, he felt like he world was falling apart around him, and maybe it was.

"Never," Cas told him, letting go of his hand and securing his face softly in both hand, making the other boy look up at him. "I love you, Dean. I loved you before I presented and I'll continue to love you after." Cas leaned in a softly pressed his lips against Dean's.

Dean sighed and melted into the kiss, but only for a moment before pulling away and looking back at the carpet, pushing his toes between the plush carpet. " I love you too, Cassie, but it doesn't change this. The only reason we were allowed to be together to begin with was because we were both unpresented. It's not just frowned upon, it's almost illegal. And one day you'll want a family. You'll want things that I won't be able to give. Male omega's aren't common, and that's the only way we can be together now. And you know how badly Male Omegas can be treated. Even if by some miracle I presented as an omega, it could two years from now, and I'm not sure that I want to." Dean sighed again. He felt the water break past his eye and a tear ran down his cheek followed closely by quite a few more.

Cas grasped Dean face again and lifted it up to face him. He brushed the tears of Dean's freckled cheeks. He hadn't thought about all the problems that presenting caused. "This isn't over," he said kissing the tip of Dean's nose, "I will not lose you yet. You are mine." Cas smiled and dove for Dean's lips knocking him flat on his bed. "Let me have you. I want to have you as my first, as an alpha," he whispered raspily into Dean's ear, nibbling on it, causing the boy below him moan. "Please," he flicked his tongue over the shell of Dean's ear. "Let me top this time."

Dean shoved the new alpha off and rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed. Castiel sat behind him unable to see what Dean was doing. Dean's hands were shaking and his chest was heaving; could he do this? Could he bottom for Cas, knowing that this was it, that this would be their last time. Dean took a few calming breaths a reached a hand behind him, to pull Cas to him.

Cas slid as close behind Dean as he could, pressing himself against Dean's back. He pressed his lips to the crook of Dean's neck breathing deeply, like Dean did earlier. Cas's senses has sharpened a great deal of the last few weeks. He loved the way Dean smelled. He was all leather and spice with a touch of motor oil, but right now Cas could smell the sorrow, the sadness and lose that engulfed the boy. "I love you," he whispered again kissing the spot on his neck.

Dean turned around to face Cas. He grasped the hem of Cas' black shirt and pulled it over his head, "I love you too, Cassie," Dean smiled before kissing the alpha. "Lay down," he mumbled to Cas and gently shoved his shoulder. Cas did as Dean asked and situated until he was laying flat on his back.

Dean crawled over Cas and started kissing at his neck the worked his way down to the newly naked chest. He knew every spot to lick and suck at on his way down to the waist of Cas's dark blue jeans, that sat perfectly on his slender hips. God, he was perfect. Dean slowly made his way down, kissing just inside the V that lined his hips, on both sides. He slowly popped the button and carefully pulled down the zipper, before slipping Cas's snug pants down his hips and off his legs. He kissed his way back up Cas's legs and swiftly pulled off his boxers.

Cas was alread rock hard and leaking precome, damn Dean and his knowledge. Cas smirked it was his turn to have some fun. He hawled Dean over him and latched on to his mouth, flicking his tongue across Dean's lips begging for entrance, which Dean gave. After a brief fight for dominance, Dean let Cas have it. Dean was now directly over Cas, holding himself up with only his arms, the kiss turned to a fierce growl as Cas flipped Dean over to reverse the role.

The growl lit a part of Dean, that he wasn't aware he had. As he landed on his back, he rolled his head to the side, revealing his neck. It took him a second to realize that he just submitted to an Alpha. He was screwed, but he also couldn't care less.

That simple act was fuel to Castiel's already raging fire, he lick a broad strip up the side of Dean's neck, a low sound rumbled deep in his chest, almost like a purr. Dean smiled as Cas pulled away, only to have his lips devoured once again. He sat up and swiftly removed Dean's boxer and tossed them across the room, "That's better," he smirked.

Castiel smiled up at Dean from his place close to Dean's knees, without any other warning, other than the predatory smile, Cas leaned down and took all of Dean into his mouth. Cas sucked and licked causing Dean to squirm below. He loved it, loved this.

He pulled off Dean's throbbing cock and began to suck at his balls, then moving back to his entrance. Cas swept his tongue across the puckered hole. He could feel Dean shiver below him, "You like that, baby boy?" Cas asked starting to suck at the hole, getting him all nice and wet before he slicked a finger in his mouth and gently pushed inside Dean.

Dean tensed at the intrusion and grabbed a handful of the soft black sheet that lay below him. "Fuck," Dean moaned as Cas began to pump the finger in his ass. Before long Dean was pushing back against Cas begging for more, Cas pushed in another slick finger. Dean only tensed for a moment before Cas hit something deep in causing him to almost scream in pleasure. Cas just smiled, "Feels good don't it, love?" Cas added a third finger, stretching Dean wide.

Dean was a mess, a writhing mess of broken sobs and moans, as Cas pulled his fingers out. He knew where Dean keep his lube and Dean seemed to know just what he was thinking as he reached into the table beside his bed and tossed a half full bottle of lube at Cas. Cas paused a moment after popping the top, "Are you sure?" he asked the dark blond below him.

Dean wanted to punch Cas in the face, "If you don't put something in me right now, I swear to god, I'm going to flip you over and fuck you, Alpha," There Dean was submitting again.

Cas didn't waste anytime after that, he slicked his cock up and slowly pushed into Dean trying to be gentle. Dean didn't want gentle, he wanted to be full of his alpha. As Cas paused to give Dean a moment to adjust Dean pushed his ass against Cas swallowing him. "Fuck," Cas growled, giving himself a moment to adjust to the warmth and tightness that surrounded him. "Oh my… so tight Dean, so fucking tight."

"Fuck me, Alpha," Cas did as Dean commanded. He wasn't sure if Dean knew he was driving the wolf inside him fucking crazy with the submitting but he was. All Cas could think was, claim, mine and forever. Cas thrust into Dean with a vigorous speed, shifting once to find the spot he hit earlier, Dean cried out when he found it. Cas counties to fuck into Dean, as the muscles in Dean's ass began to spasm around him, bringing Cas closer to his finish. But he needed Dean to be first, he reached between them and began pumping on his memeber smearing precome over the head.

Cas felt his knot growing, "God I want to knot you. Tell me what to do Dean. I can pull out if you want but you have to tell me now, Dean, what do you want?" He knew he couldn't hold on for much more longer.

"Knot me, Alpha," Dean moaned as he began to feel the Cas's knot catch against his rim, "I want you to fill me full, stretch me, baby." That was all Cas needed to hear, still pumping on Dean's cock, Cas could tell he was close, so close.

Dean was moaning below Cas, god, he was close he could feel it, almost there. "Fuck," Dean moaned and began to come, turning his head to the side, revealing his neck, submitting to Cas once again.

Cas watched as Dean came and submitted once again, without truly realizing what he was doing his face was buried in Dean's neck. Gently he brushed his teeth across the smooth skin, Dean flinched but made no move to stop Cas. Cas thrust only a few more time, but that's not where his focus, he wanted something more buried in Dean. He wanted to sink his teeth into Dean's neck and claim him.

Dean gasped as Cas's knot expanded in his ass. God it was bliss, being so full. Dean clenched his ass tight around Cas, milking him. He wrapped his arms around Cas, "Do it" he whispered, "I submit to you, my Alpha."

Everything stopped around Cas, he was now secured inside a unpresented male, who was asking to be claimed, to bear the new alpha's mark. Cas ran his teeth over the skin again. This time Dean shuddered, placing a hand on the back of Cas's head, keeping him in place. Cas sank his teeth deep into Dean's shoulder low enough that it would be covered by a shirt.

Dean moaned, feeling Cas spasm inside him again, as he claimed him. Dean felt something just for a moment something changed. He felt it, something shifted deep inside him. He felt a burning that wasn't there before, it eased as Cas drew back. Blood was tinging his lips, Cas leaned down and kissed Dean.

Dean could taste the blood, his blood on Cas's lips. Cas pulled away and looked down at Dean's shoulder, blood was still glistening and some was smeared around the edges. He licked across the bite collecting the blood on his tongue, his wolf was going crazy. He licked the wound clean and peppered it with kisses.

Dean was in a state of bliss, best sex they have had. He was completely satisfied. Cas was being all sweet and loving. Cas was still locked inside of him and still laying on top of him smothering him with small kisses. Dean smiled and pushed slightly on Cas's shoulder, "roll over, we can lay on our sides until you go down." Cas smiled and did as Dean suggested. The movement pulled a little but Cas didn't mind he wrapped both arms around Dean and held him close to his chest.

Cas knew that after today, this that they had was over. They would never be allow to be out in the public together. He was terrified, he knew that he couldn't keep Dean, that loving him wasn't enough, that the invalid claim on his shoulder was just that, invalid. He was gonna lose him.

Dean embraced the warmth that surrounded them, and held tight to Cas. It was over. This would never happen again. Cas would find an Omega or a female beta, and Dean would be alone. He knew that he would never love anyone like Cas. Yes, they were young but that doesn't change the fact that even if Dean presented as an Alpha, he had already found his mate and it broke him to know that he would never be allowed to be with him.

Dean closed his eyes and smiled as Cas kissed his forehead. Cas sighed and pulled back some only causing Dean nose closer to him. He usually tried to keep his wolf in check and is good at it, unless it's affection. His wolf loved affection, simple as that. Cas smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Dean slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Dean woke up as Cas was able to pull out. Dean felt cold and empty as Cas pulled out and away from him, "Don't leave yet, please." Dean rolled over to face away from Cas, when he didn't answer. He heard Cas rustling around for a few seconds before a pair of boxers landed on his face. He sighed and pulled them on, he felt the bed dip and the warmth was back as Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and pulled him close to him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby" he spoke softly and nuzzled at Dean shoulder inhaling the scent around it. It was so different than anything he had smelled before, so much better than anything he had smelled before. Dean slowly drifted back to sleep and Cas followed.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, waking Dean from his slumber. "Dad brought pizza," he heard Sammy say from the other side of the door. Dean didn't want to move. He was warm, blankets wrapped tight around him, but he knew if he didn't his dad would be up here. Dean reached over to find Cas, only to be greeted with an empty, cold bed. Of course Cas was gone. Why would he stay? He was now a fully fledge Alpha. Dean sighed and climbed off the bed. Wincing as he moved, fuck he was sore. He slowly pulled on a pair of old sweats and made his way, painfully, downstairs.

The pain in his ass was only dulled by the pain in shoulder, "Fuck," he mumbled as he turned around and headed back to his room to grab a shirt. After pulling on a shirt, he almost limped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where John and Sam were sitting at the table.

He groaned as his ass touched the hard wood of the chair. Sam gave him his all knowing bitch face and turned back to their dad, "Mom working tonight?" he asked. Dean knew that Sam knew the answer to that, so now Dean knew that Sam was trying to keep John's focus on him and not the pained look on his oldest son's face. To bad it didn't work.

John looked at Dean with a concerned face, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Dean thought up a lie and he thought it up quick, "Yeah, Dad," he began slowly giving himself more time, "I, um, well I slipped on the ice in the driveway this morning, fell flat on my butt, think I might have bruised it. Hurts like hell."

John smiled, almost laughing at his son, "Sammy boy, why don't you go get Dean a pillow off the couch. Lord knows we can't have him whimpering around here forever." Dean almost rolled his eyes at his dad but kept himself in check, besides he was too sad, hurt, maybe a tad bit afraid, just everything, to be getting into with the old man for disrespect.

John Winchester was a man of many wonders. He was a older Alpha that had the brute strength of a lion and the cunning of a wolf. He was a true Alpha. Brawn and muscles. He was not someone you wanted to mess with, which is why he had the perfect job. He worked as the town's sheriff and had the lowest crime rate the town had seen since 1905. Most say it's because John puts the fear of god into every soul he has ever come in contact with. But under all that there was a big teddy bear that loved his family unconditionally and was 100 percent controlled by his omega.

Mary was the light in the house. She was kind and loving, always did her best to make the ones around her happy. She lived to see her boys smiles. Working part time as a nurse, one of the few jobs an omega was allowed to have, barbaric I know. She knew how to make people feel better, but not always medically. She had a gift. She was the best omega that many people know.

Sammy threw the pillow at his brother's head and sat back down to his pizza, still smiling at his brother. They finished dinner, with light conversation. It was Dean's turn to clean the kitchen, but Sam took pity on him, cleaning the kitchen and letting Dean return to his bed, to wallow probably.

Dean followed Sam into the kitchen, trying not to wince as he walked, "Thanks Sammy," he sighed.

"Its ok, Dean," Sam smiled softly, "it was about an hour after y'all got quite that he left, all sad smiles and shit. Just told me bye and walked out. 'm sorry Dean."

Dean forced a fake small smile and nodded, "It's 'K, Sam. Dad ask tell him I'm in bed, not feeling to good anymore."

"Sure," Sam said running dishwater.

Dean returned to his room upstairs and if he cried himself back to sleep that night well no one had to know, right.

Dean spent most of the next two weeks in bed pretending to be sick. His shoulder was completely healed and unfortunately the only reminder of what he and Cas had done. He did manage to pull himself out of his room for Christmas and New Years pretending to be ok. He hadn't heard from Cas since he left the house that day. Needless to say that Dean was heartbroken. Cas had left him, he knew that it would happen he just didn't think it would be so permanent and done so quickly.


End file.
